Hearts and Cars
by Tippens
Summary: AU Anna/Jo, lightly implied Dean/Castiel Cute oneshot kid!AU I wrote on Tumblr


"Happy Valentine's day, Jo."

Jo looked up from her coloring. She was making a card for her older cousin Dean and his friend Cas.

The girl who spoke was named Anna.

Jo didn't talk to Anna much, mostly because Jo had a giant crush on her.

Anna's hair and shirt was covered red paint and she was holding some oak tag in her hands. Jo blushed and took it from her, mumbling a thank you.

There was a big red heart painted on it and on top of it, the words "Joanna is tha pretiest girl the hole world." Jo was proud of herself for being able to read the whole thing.

Jo stood up and walked to the back of her desk, where her Marceline the Vampire Queen backpack was hanging from. She rummaged around inside for a few seconds and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a beanie baby, a red monkey, and thrust her arm out.

"Happy V -day," she mumbled, looking at the floor.

Anna smiled and took the little monkey, hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you, Jo," Anna said happily.

Jo looked up and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she walked a few steps so she was in front of Anna, who gave her confused look.

Jo felt her face burning red as she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and pecked Anna right on the lips.

After exactly 3 seconds, Jo pulled away and looked at Anna. She was smiling, and her face was as red as the paint in her hair.

"Yo, kids," their teacher, Mr. Spangler called out from the front of the classroom, "Come over here for some heart -candy!"

There were excited shouts from the other kids as they walked quickly over to their teacher.

Jo grabbed Anna's hand.

"Candy is good for you!" she said, and they went to get some candy.

* * *

Jo did not like the rain.

She thought it was cold, noisy, and annoying. She wanted to play tag with Anna, and the rain was messing with her plans.

Her and Anna where at her cousins' house. They had had a scheduled playdate, but Jo's mom had been called into work, and since Anna's parents were at work too, they had to go the Winchester's house.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, lunch in front of them.

Jo's aunt Mary, her mom's sister, was working in her office, so her cousin Dean and his friend Castiel were watching her, Anna, and Sam, Dean's little brother.

"I hate milk," she said, glaring at her glass like it personally offended her.

"You can't eat peanut butter and jelly without milk," Dean said from his seat across from her.

"I did not know that was a rule," Castiel said from Dean's left. Anna and Sam were sitting on either side of Jo.

"It so is," Sam said. There was jelly on his cheeks "De said so."

"My mommy says that," Anna said.

"Right," Dean said seriously. "Sammy, wipe your mouth. Jo, you can't play until you finish your milk."

Jo pouted. "It's gross." She picked up the glass and gave it a disgusted look. She took a small sip and scrunched up her face.

"Do I have to finish-" she started to say.

"Yes," Castiel said quickly.

After they all finished eating thir lunch, they went into the living room to watch _Monsters, Inc_.

Castiel and Dean were on the couch, both sleeping. Dean was lying with his head on Castiel's lap.

Jo, Anna, and Sam were on the floor, playing with Sam's toy cars.

Sam made an ambulance collide with a mail truck, and the ambulance flew out of his hand, hitting the front door.

"Cool," Anna said.

"I'll get it." Jo got up, walked two steps, then tripped over her untied shoelaces. She fell onto the floor with a thud, sliding a few inches forward.

"Oh my gosh, Jo!" Anna ran over to her, crouching down. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay. Are you bleeding?"

Jo sat up and clutched her arm. "Carpet burned me." Her eyes started to water.

"Dean, Cas," Anna shrieked. "Get up! Jo's hurt!"

"Anna it's fine," Jo said, wiping her eyes. Dean and Castiel didn't even stir. Sam had covered his ears with his hands.

"No, it is n-"

"What's wrong?" Mary Winchester said as she entered the living room. "Why do I hear shouting? What's happening? Dean, get up!"

"Wha's happening?" Dean said groggily. Castiel rubbed his eyes.

"Mrs. Winchester, the carpet hurt Jo!" Anna pointed at Jo.

"Aww, sweetie," she came over and lifted Jo onto her feet. "Let me see." Jo held out her arm. Mary inspected it. "Just some friction burn. You'll be fine." She turned to Dean. "I told you to watch them. You went to bed late last night didn't you?"

"Mom, I-"

"Shush. Come into the kitchen with me. Cas, sweetie, watch them please?"

Castiel nodded and he and the kids watched Dean follow her into the kitchen.

Anna rushed over to get the ambulance car and came back, plopping herself next to Jo. She handed it to Sam, who had finally uncovered his ears.

She placed her hand over Jo's and watched Sam smash the ambulance and a racing car together, laughing at crashing sound he made.


End file.
